Tabuu's Revenge
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Tabuu wants to get revenge on the Smashers. They will need help from the Sonic Heroes and Paw Patrol. Will the heroes win? Find out.


Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is a new story for you." "Called Tabuu's revenge." "This story will have the Smash Brothers characters that aren't part of the Sonic Heroes team up with the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol."

Zelda: "That's right." "Tabuu wants revenge on myself and the rest of the smashers."

Sonic: "Plus, I get to see the other smashers and their team mates, like Fox and his team."

Elise: "Plus, the hero smashers join the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "You all are correct." "So here's the story." "Enjoy and I don't own anything but my OC."

In Station Square, the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol were hanging out.

"What a day," said Sonic.

"I can agree, Sonic," said Dean.

"Same here," said Link.

"Let's just hope nothing will go wrong," said Zelda.

Just then, Master Hand appeared.

"I'm glad I found you, Sonic Heroes and Paw Patrol," said Master Hand.

"What's up, Master Hand?" Asked Peach.

"Tabuu is back," said Master Hand.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Zelda, and Sonic are shocked.

"We stopped him a long time ago," said Sonic.

"How is this possible?" Asked Wario.

"Nobody knows," said Master Hand.

"Who is Tabuu?" Asked Crash.

Master Hand explained everything about Tabuu and the Subspace Emissary to the rest of the Sonic Heroes and all of the Paw Patrol.

"We've got to stop him," said Spyro.

"I agree, Spyro," said Golden Queen.

"Let's go," said SpongeBob.

"I agree," said Sammy.

"Do the others know about this?" Asked Raven.

"They do," said Master Hand.

"Where are the others?" Asked Meg.

"Follow me," said Master Hand.

So Master Hand took the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol to the Smash mansion to meet up with the other smashers.

With the other smashers, they all were at the smash mansion waiting for Master Hand, but they were not alone. Because with them is the rest of Star Fox, Waluigi, and Skull Kid.

"I hope Master Hand get's back with some help," said Fox.

"I agree," said Bayonetta.

"Same here," said Young Link.

"Me, too," said Toon Link.

"I know that Sonic will be with him," said Samus.

"No dout about that," said Snake.

Just then, Master Hand appeared with the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol.

"Hey, guys, long time no see," said Sonic.

"Glad to see you, Sonic," said Snake.

"Who is that with you, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Link, and Peach?" Asked Captain Falcon.

The rest of the Sonic Heroes and all of the Paw Patrol introduced themselves to the other smashers, except for Toothless, who was introduced by Hiccup.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Ness.

"Same here," said Gage.

"We heard about Tabuu," said Crash.

"Let's all stop him together, said the hero smashers, the rest of Star Fox, Waluigi, and Skull Kid.

Just then, Tabuu and the villain smashers appeared with Eggman.

"This time, I will stop you smashers," said Tabuu.

"The same will happen to you as well, Sonic Heroes," said Eggman.

"I knew you were up to something, Eggman," said Sonic.

"We will win," said Daisy.

"Bring it on," said the villains.

So the fight began and it ended with the heroes winning, again after the villain smashers turned their backs on Eggman and Tabuu.

"This can't be happening, again," said Tabuu as he got sucked in a portel to an endless rift.

"Curss you, Sonic Heroes and Paw Patrol," said Eggman as he went back to Station Square.

"I guess we won't be added in the Sonic Heroes anytime soon," said the villain smashers.

"Not until you guys can change your ways," said Sonic.

"That's understandable, said Dark Pit.

"But as for the hero smashers, Waluigi, the rest of Star Fox, and Skull Kid," said Sonic. How would you guys like to join the Sonic Heroes?

"Sure," said the hero smashers, the rest of Star Fox, Waluigi, and Skull Kid.

"Here is a communicater for you guys," said Tails as he gives the hero smashers, the rest of Star Fox, Waluigi, and Skull Kid their communicaters.

"Thanks for the communicater," said Samus.

"No problem," said Tails.

"For stopping Tabuu and Eggman, how would you like to join the smashers?" Asked Master Hand as he is talking to the Paw Patrol and the rest of the Sonic Heroes.

"Sure," said the rest of the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol.

"Welcom to the smashers team," said Master Hand.

"I can't believe I'm a smasher now," said Waluigi.

"Same here," said Skull Kid.

"Let's go home," said Emilie.

"I agree," said Elise.

So everyone all went home with all new members of the Sonic Heroes.

Me: "That's the end of this story."

Sonic: "Glad you wrote it."

Elise: "Plus, we got new members in the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "That's true." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you for my next story."


End file.
